


Steel Blue: A Poetic Interlude

by DenaCeleste, DiscontentedWinter, FiccinDylan



Series: Fandom Poetry [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #foxysterektrash, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="http://www.poll-maker.com/poll768363xC6434315-31">Vote #FoxySterekTrash</a>!</p>
<p>Text:</p>
<p>In Hand-</p>
<p>staring after him<br/>waiting<br/>wanting<br/>aching<br/>taking myself in hand<br/>secretly in dangerous places<br/>nothing i say is right<br/>he keeps not getting it<br/>my words don't rip the blindfold<br/>from his mind<br/>what i mean into what i say<br/>doesn't translate for this man<br/>that i need so much<br/>the obsession takes me over<br/>until all i can think of is<br/>glimpses of oranges and reds<br/>in the sky outside my window<br/>casting shadows on his skin<br/>my eyes rolling back as<br/>the stretch of it is too much<br/>too much and so good<br/>and then i come back to myself<br/>and it's still just a fantasy<br/>***</p>
<p>Sometimes It’s Us</p>
<p>sometimes it's luck<br/>the bad and the good<br/>more than anything else<br/>where the needle tips toward<br/>fate rather than mistake<br/>that leads me to you on a<br/>winding<br/>confusing<br/>perfect path<br/>because of who i am<br/>and who you are<br/>really are, more than<br/>i thought or expected<br/>that i deserved<br/>and so here is my heart<br/>because it's the journey<br/>that made us and no<br/>mistakes will break us<br/>because we won't let them<br/>because sometimes luck<br/>turns out to be good<br/>***</p>
<p>Rooted in We</p>
<p>it's true and solid now<br/>like my roots finally took<br/>and we've made it home<br/>in each other's hearts<br/>ecstatic in my view of you<br/>the way your eyes light<br/>when you see me<br/>the way your body lifts<br/>when i walk into the room<br/>you are a sensory delight<br/>in every way<br/>and time will only deepen<br/>my joy in what we've made</p></blockquote>





	Steel Blue: A Poetic Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steel Blue: A Fractured Fairy Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761649) by [FiccinDylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan). 



 

**

**

**Author's Note:**

> [Vote #FoxySterekTrash](http://www.poll-maker.com/poll768363xC6434315-31)!
> 
> Text:
> 
> In Hand-
> 
> staring after him  
> waiting  
> wanting  
> aching  
> taking myself in hand  
> secretly in dangerous places  
> nothing i say is right  
> he keeps not getting it  
> my words don't rip the blindfold  
> from his mind  
> what i mean into what i say  
> doesn't translate for this man  
> that i need so much  
> the obsession takes me over  
> until all i can think of is  
> glimpses of oranges and reds  
> in the sky outside my window  
> casting shadows on his skin  
> my eyes rolling back as  
> the stretch of it is too much  
> too much and so good  
> and then i come back to myself  
> and it's still just a fantasy  
> ***
> 
> Sometimes It’s Us
> 
> sometimes it's luck  
> the bad and the good  
> more than anything else  
> where the needle tips toward  
> fate rather than mistake  
> that leads me to you on a  
> winding  
> confusing  
> perfect path  
> because of who i am  
> and who you are  
> really are, more than  
> i thought or expected  
> that i deserved  
> and so here is my heart  
> because it's the journey  
> that made us and no  
> mistakes will break us  
> because we won't let them  
> because sometimes luck  
> turns out to be good  
> ***
> 
> Rooted in We
> 
> it's true and solid now  
> like my roots finally took  
> and we've made it home  
> in each other's hearts  
> ecstatic in my view of you  
> the way your eyes light  
> when you see me  
> the way your body lifts  
> when i walk into the room  
> you are a sensory delight  
> in every way  
> and time will only deepen  
> my joy in what we've made


End file.
